


If I ask for help (will you let me in)

by shilothewhite



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Relationship, unnötig dramatische Titel? Kann ich
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilothewhite/pseuds/shilothewhite
Summary: „Was, wieso? Was ist passiert?“„Der zweite Weltkrieg.“ Leo starrte sie an. „Der zweite…was?“„Der zweite Weltkrieg“, wiederholte Karin, als wäre das irgendwie eine Erklärung.Oder: Leo wollte eigentlich nur einen ruhigen Abend verbringen. Bis Karin vor ihrer Tür steht.
Relationships: Karin Gorniak/Leonie Winkler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	If I ask for help (will you let me in)

Leo stand in der Küche und goss Wasser in die Tasse mit dem Teebeutel vor ihr. Während sie sich gegen den Küchentisch lehnte und wartete bis der Tee durchgezogen war, ließ sie den Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen und überlegte nebenbei, ob sie die paar Minuten nutzen wollte um abzuspülen. Wäre vermutlich nötig, aber morgen war auch noch ein Tag.

Der Chef hatte ihnen das ganze Wochenende frei gegeben, mit dem Versprechen, dass alle Leichen die nächsten zwei Tage jemand anderes Problem sein würden. Es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen mal wieder richtig aus dem Haus zu kommen, oder zumindest mal alles anzupacken was die letzten Wochen so liegen geblieben war, aber Leo hatte den Großteil des Samstags damit verbracht auf dem Sofa zu liegen und die Ruhe zu genießen. Ihre Abendplanung sah ähnlich spannend aus, aber das hatte niemanden zu interessieren. Nach den letzten Wochen hatte sie einen Abend mit Tee und ohne denken zu müssen verdient, fand sie.

Sie schmiss den Teebeutel mit geübter Präzision in den Mülleimer und griff nach der Tasse. Als sie sie anhob, gab der Henkel ohne Vorwarnung nach, und Leo griff reflexartig mit beiden Händen zu. Immerhin hatte sie die Tasse erst wenige Zentimeter von der Arbeitsplatte gehoben gehabt, und bis auf ein paar Tropfen war nichts daneben gegangen. Genervt griff sie nach einem Zewa, um den verschütteten Tee aufzuwischen. Immerhin nicht ihre Lieblingstasse, die gerade zu Bruch gegangen war. Sie warf das Papiertuch zusammen mit dem abgebrochenen Henkel in den Mülleimer, und runzelte dann die Stirn. Das Tuch war deutlich roter, als es sein sollte. Im selben Moment spürte sie etwas ihre Hand entlanglaufen, und der Schmerz setzte ein.

Leo fluchte leise und betrachtete ihre Hand. Der Schnitt sah nicht tief aus, hatte aber bereits ordentlich angefangen zu bluten. Sie seufzte genervt und drehte die Handfläche nach oben, damit das Blut nicht auf den Boden tropfte. Fing ja gut an der Abend.

Sie überlegte einen Moment in welcher Schublade sie das letzte Paket Pflaster versenkt hatte, und machte sich dann auf die Suche. Oder zumindest versuchte sie es; sie hatte noch keine drei Schritte von der Anrichte weg gemacht, als es an der Tür klingelte. Leo verdrehte kurz genervt die Augen und schaute dann auf die Uhr; wer zur Hölle klingelte samstags abends um halb neun ohne Ankündigung bei ihr?

Während sie zur Tür ging, versuchte sie parallel ihre Sweatjacke mit einer Hand zu schließen, das Taschentuch, dass sie im Vorbeigehen mitgenommen hatte, weiter auf die Wunde zu drücken, und dabei weder den Boden noch ihre Sachen mit Blut zu beschmieren. Zumindest bei letzteren war sie nur bedingt erfolgreich.

Leo riss die Wohnungstür mit etwas mehr Elan als nötig auf und starrte noch einen Moment missmutig auf die Schliere auf ihrer Jacke.

„Was?!“ 

Karin trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Leo starrte sie überrascht an und versuchte zu verarbeiten was bzw. wen sie gerade sah.

„Was machst du denn hier?!“ Das war etwas schärfer ausgefallen als geplant, realisierte Leo eine Sekunde zu spät. Karin sah verunsichert aus, und hob die Hände.

„Ich…entschuldige, ich wollte nicht stören, dass war..ich..“

Leo unterbrach sie, diesmal deutlich sanfter als vorher.

„Tut mir Leid, das sollte nicht so klingen, ich war nur überrascht. Und wütend auf mich und die allgemeine Situation.“ Sie seufzte kurz und trat zur Seite. 

„Komm rein…ist alles ok?“

Leo konnte nicht umhin sich etwas Sorgen zu machen, nachdem sie ihre Überraschung hinter sich gelassen hatte. Karin und sie hatten zwar in den letzten Monaten relativ viel Zeit auch außerhalb der Arbeit miteinander verbracht, aber ein unangekündigter Besuch so spät war trotzdem ungewöhnlich. Und Karin sah bedrückt aus. Die Selbstsicherheit, die sie sonst ausstrahlte, fehlte irgendwie.

„Entschuldige, ich hab versucht anzurufen, aber du bist nicht drangegangen und ich...war ne dumme Idee.“ Sie zog die Schultern hoch und machte Anstalten sich umzudrehen; langsam fing Leo an sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen.

„Was…nein, Karin, ich hab nur mein Handy noch auf lautlos und hab‘s nicht gehört, ich…hey.“ Sie suchte Karins Blick.

„Komm rein. Was ist denn los?“

Karin seufzte leise, während sie endlich die Wohnung betrat. „Nichts Schlimmes, ich bin nur..“ Sie brach ab, als ihr Blick auf Leos Hand fiel. Sofort wandelte sich ihre Miene von unsicher zu besorgt.

„Was is’n da passiert? Zeig mal her..“ Sie griff nach Leos Hand, aber Leo hielt ihren Arm fest.

„Ist nur ’n Kratzer, alles gut. Ist alles ok bei dir?“ Ihr Blick glitt suchend über Karins Gesicht. Die erwiderte ihren Blick und hob die Braue. „Ich bin nicht diejenige von uns beiden, die blutet.“ 

„Ist nur ein kleiner Kratzer“, wiederholte Leo beschwichtigend, aber Karin ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten und griff erneut nach ihrer Hand. Sie hob Leos Hand ins Licht und zog vorsichtig das Taschentuch weg. Leo spürte wie Karins Finger sanft ihre eigenen nach hinten drückten, um die Wunde besser zu sehen. Ihr Daumen fuhr leicht den Schnitt an ihrer Handfläche entlang, während sie mitfühlend die Luft einsog.

Leo versuchte sich einzureden, dass ihr Herz plötzlich schneller schlug, weil die Wunde weh tat. Nicht weil Karins Hand sanft über ihren Handrücken strich. Oder ihr Zeigefinger jetzt anstelle ihres Daumens die Wunde nochmal in die andere Richtung abfuhr und einen Impuls wie einen Stromschlag durch ihren ganzen Körper schickte.

„Ist tatsächlich nicht so tief, blutet aber trotzdem ganz gut“, stellte Karin fest und riss Leo dankenswerterweise aus ihren Gedanken.

„Sag ich ja.“ Leo hoffte, dass sie nicht so atemlos klang, wie sie sich fühlte. Karin schien Gott sei Dank noch zu sehr auf ihre Hand fokussiert, um etwas zu merken.

„Hast du was da zum versorgen?“ Sie wartete Leos Antwort nicht ab und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Bad, aber Leo schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf die Kommode neben ihr.

„In der obersten Schublade müssten Pflaster und Desinfektionsmittel sein.“

Karin warf ihr einen langen und leicht verwirrten Blick zu und begann in der Schublade zu kramen.

„Wer hat sowas denn im Flur?“ fragte sie, und zog dann triumphierend ein Paket Pflaster hervor.

„Ich hab nie verstanden warum Menschen ihre ganze Apotheke im Bad aufbewahren, das ist doch komplett kontraintuitiv. Außerdem ist die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit bestimmt nicht gut für das ganze Zeug“, erklärte Leo, und deutete auf ein Fläschchen Desinfektionsmittel in der Ecke der Schublade.

„Was’n daran kontraintuitiv? Im Bad hast du fließend Wasser, das Porzellan lässt sich gut reinigen auch wenn du blutest, und..“

„..und die meisten Unfälle im Haushalt passieren in der Küche“, beendete Leo ihren Satz vielsagend.

Karin blickte sich demonstrativ im Flur um; Leo widerstand der Versuchung sie zu hauen.

„Ich hab in der Küche bestimmt auch irgendwo was“, meinte sie dann und setzte sich in Bewegung, ohne auf Karins Reaktion zu warten. Die gestikulierte kurz halbherzig Richtung Badezimmer, seufzte dann und folgte ihr kopfschüttend in die Küche.

„Tut mir übrigens Leid, wenn du dir meinetwegen weh getan hast“, meinte Karin mit einem kurzen Blick zu ihr, während sie den Schnitt desinfizierte. Leo schaute einen Augenblick verwirrt, bevor sie begriff und den Kopf schüttelte. „Ne alles gut, ich war schon auf dem Weg zum Pflaster als du geklingelt hast.“

Karin fischte ein wenig in der Packung und zog dann ein passendes Pflaster heraus, das sie trotzdem nochmal prüfend über Leos Hand legte. Leo lehnte sich gegen die Anrichte und schaute ihr zu. Es war wirklich kaum mehr als ein Kratzer, und Leo hätte ihre Hand auch ohne Probleme alleine versorgen können. Trotzdem ließ sie Karin gewähren und lächelte leicht; es war unnötig, aber auch sehr süß. 

„Hast du nicht eben gesagt, dass du auch in der Küche Pflaster hast?“ meinte Karin und drückte die Ränder vorsichtig fest. Leo schmunzelte.

„Irgendwo, ja. Ich hatte aber keine Lust alles zu durchwühlen, die Kommode im Flur war die sicherste Option.“

Karin blickte sich in der zugegebenermaßen nicht besonders großen Küche um und Leo wurde bewusst, dass sie noch nicht abgespült hatte und generell mal wieder durchwischen sollte. Sie spürte Verlegenheit in sich aufsteigen; Karin war zwar schon ein paar Mal in ihrer Wohnung gewesen, aber da war Leo darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Heute hingegen hatte sie einfach alles achtlos ins Spülbecken geschoben. Sie bereute ihren Entschluss von eben. 

Karin schien sich daran jedoch nicht zu stören (oder besaß genug Takt um es zu ignorieren), und schaute Leo aus warmen braunen Augen an. „Du solltest das echt mal alles an einen Ort packen, wenn du dich mal ernsthafter verletzt wirst du’s brauchen“, sagte sie und in ihrer Stimme schwang echte Sorge mit. Leo spürte wieder das Kribbeln im Bauch; manchmal wünschte sie sich, sie würde nicht jedes Mal wie ein verliebter Teenager reagieren, wenn Karin ihr ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ oder ihr deutlich machte, dass Leo ihr nicht egal war.

„Ja. Also...mach ich. Demnächst.“ Gottverdammt.

Karin lächelte und nickte. „Okay. Gut.“ Sie warf die Papierschnipsel vom Pflaster in den Müll und nahm das Desinfektionsmittel von der Anrichte. „Wieder zurück in den Flur?“, fragte sie dann mit einem Grinsen und Leo warf einen übersehenen Papierschnipsel in ihre Richtung. Karin lachte und nahm das offenbar als Bestätigung. Leo schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Frau würde sie noch wahnsinnig machen.

Während sie sich umwandte um Karin zu folgen, fiel ihr Blick auf das Corpus Delicti und sie seufzte. Ihr Tee war mittlerweile vermutlich kalt. Die Idee war trotzdem nicht schlecht gewesen. Einer Eingebung folgend rief sie in den Flur: „Willst du was trinken?“

Karin tauchte wieder im Türrahmen auf. „Du brauchst nicht so zu schreien, ich bin hier.“

Sie schmunzelten beide einen Augenblick. Wenn Leo damals jemand gesagt hätte, dass Karin und sie jemals an diesen Punkt hier gelangen würden, nach allem was passiert war, hätte sie es vermutlich nicht geglaubt. Sie war dankbar, dass Karin ihr eine zweite Chance gegeben hatte.

„Ich war eigentlich grad dabei mir ‘n Tee zu machen, aber meine Haushaltsgegenstände haben sich offenbar gegen mich verschworen.“ Leo deutete auf die kaputte Tasse, an der tatsächlich noch Blut klebte.

„Bis auf die Dusche“, meinte Karin scherzhaft und winkte dann ab, als Leo sie fragend ansah. „Nicht so wichtig. Willst du’s nochmal riskieren oder gehen wir zu was weniger Gefährlichem über?“

Leo warf der Tasse einen gespielt bösen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer weiß was ich als nächstes verliere“, erklärte sie, und öffnete den Kühlschrank.

„Du meinst, das nächste Mal verlierst du fünf Blutstropfen statt drei?“

„Hast du nicht eben erklärt, dass das ziemlich stark geblutet hat? Ich hab das Gefühl du nimmst mich nicht ernst, ich bin schwer verwundet.“ Leo schaffte es fast bis zum Ende des Satzes ohne zu lachen.

„Dann gib mir mal lieber das Bier, bevor du vom Blutverlust noch ohnmächtig wirst“, meinte Karin trocken und nahm Leo die beiden Flaschen ab.

Leo lehnte sich gegen den Kühlschrank und warf ihr den theatralischsten Blick zu, den sie hatte. „Ich hätte sterben können!“ Wäre ohne Lachen vermutlich dramatischer gewesen.

Karin würdigte sie ohnehin keines Blickes, sondern verschwand im Flur. „Verschieb dein Sterben mal um fünf Minuten und such lieber ‘n Flaschenöffner!“, rief sie ihr über Schulter noch zu.

„Der liegt im Wohnzimmer.“

Eine lange Pause, dann hörte Leo sie gequält seufzen und musste wieder lachen. Karin und sie hatten sehr unterschiedliche Auffassungen davon, welche Gegenstände wo hin gehörten; die Lektion hatte sie spätestens dann gelernt, als sie in Karins Küche auf der Suche nach Besteck ohne Nachzudenken eine Schublade mit etwas zu viel Schwung aufgezogen, und dabei eine Teebeutel-Sintflut ausgelöst hatte. 

Offenbar konnte sie der Liste nun auch Pflaster und Flaschenöffner hinzufügen.

Sie blieb noch einen Moment in der Küche stehen und genoss den Gedanken, dass Karin und sie mittlerweile so vertraut miteinander waren. Wenn sie jetzt noch schaffen würde ihre verdammten Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen, stand dem Abend eigentlich nichts mehr im Weg.

Was sie erneut zu der Frage brachte, warum Karin eigentlich plötzlich vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte.

Sie wechselte ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Karin saß bereits auf dem Sofa, den Kopf auf die Lehne gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Leo spürte, wie die Sorge von vorhin wieder in ihr aufstieg. Sie schob die Decke und die Fernbedienung achtlos zur Seite um Platz zu schaffen, und setzte sich neben sie.

„Karin…ist alles ok? Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber dass du plötzlich hier auftauchst ist schon..ungewöhnlich.“

Karin richtete sich wieder gerade auf und zog die Beine zum Schneidersitz unter sich, während sie mit der Bierflasche spielte und Leos Blick auswich. Die Selbstsicherheit, die Leo sonst von ihr kannte und die bis gerade eben noch da war, war wieder verschwunden. „Ich wollte nicht einfach unangemeldet hier auftauchen, ich hab versucht anzurufen, aber du bist nicht dran gegangen und ich..tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht einfach stören, aber..“

Leo unterbrach den merkwürdigen Monolog. „Hey, nein, das meinte ich doch gar nicht. Du bist hier jederzeit willkommen, ich hoffe, dass weißt du. Ich mach mir nur Sorgen wenn du plötzlich vor meiner Tür stehst und aussiehst, als wär irgendwas Schlimmes passiert. Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Karin nickte und schien sich etwas zu entspannen. „Ja, alles ok. Eigentlich. Ich kann nur grad nicht in meine Wohnung“, erklärte sie seufzend und nahm einen Schluck.

„Was, wieso? Was ist passiert?“

„Der zweite Weltkrieg.“ Leo starrte sie an. „Der zweite…was?“

„Der zweite Weltkrieg“, wiederholte Karin, als wäre das irgendwie eine Erklärung. Leo starrte sie immer noch an und versuchte verzweifelt zwei Puzzleteile zusammenzubringen, die so überhaupt nicht zusammenpassten.

„Besser gesagt: eine Bombe aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg“, schob Karin schließlich hinterher, und plötzlich ergab alles sehr viel mehr Sinn. Der Groschen fiel.

„Die Baustelle bei euch um die Ecke?“

„Hm hm.“

„Und deine Wohnung ist im Evakuierungsradius?“

„15 Meter weiter und ich wäre außerhalb gewesen“, erklärte Karin resigniert und rieb sich die Augen.

Leo atmete durch, während ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Sie hatte sich kurzzeitig ernsthaft Sorgen gemacht, aber das erklärte einiges. Ihre Kollegin hasste es um Hilfe zu fragen, selbst wenn es um so etwas Triviales ging. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass sie Karins erste Anlaufstelle geworden war. Das sprach Bände, wie sehr sich ihre Beziehung entwickelt hatte.

„Und Aaron? Wo ist der?“

Karin lachte leise. „Der ist bei seiner Freundin, der hat das bisher vermutlich nicht mal mitgekriegt. Er wollte eh die Nacht bei ihr bleiben, das sollte kein Problem sein. Aber ich muss..“ Sie brach ab.

„..hierbleiben, bis das durch ist“, beendete Leo ihren Satz. Karin warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, aber Leo winkte ab. „Ist doch kein Problem, bleibst du halt hier. Hast du gedacht ich schmeiß dich wieder raus?“

Karin schüttelte den Kopf, sah aber weiterhin irgendwie zerknirscht aus. „Ne..aber ich hab trotzdem ‘n schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich einfach so hier reingeplatzt bin. Ich wusste ja nicht mal ob du überhaupt da bist. Da haben wir einmal ein ganzes Wochenende frei und ich schieß dir dazwischen.“

Leo lehnte sich zurück und lächelte sie an. „Du hast nicht unbedingt die ganz große Abendplanung durcheinander gebracht, keine Sorge.“ Sie deutete auf die Decke und die Fernbedienung. „Ich hatte nichts Spannendes vor, eigentlich hast du meinen Abend gerade aufgewertet.“ Karin sah sie mit einem ihrer langen Blicke an, den Leo nie wirklich deuten konnte, und lächelte dann zurück. „Okay.“

Leo zog ebenfalls die Beine unter sich und setzte sich gemütlicher hin. Während sie nachträglich versuchte die Fernbedienung hinter ihrem Rücken hervorzukramen, ohne sich nochmal umzusetzen, schaute sie zu Karin herüber. „Haben die eigentlich schon irgendwas gesagt? Also ob sie die Bombe entschärfen oder sprengen wollen?“

Karin zuckte mit den Schultern und zog ihr Handy hervor. „Letzter Stand war, dass sie versuchen sie zu entschärfen. Mittlerweile..“ Sie vertiefte sich einen Moment in ihr Handy und schien dann zu finden was sie suchte. „..mittlerweile ist der erste Klingeldurchgang abgeschlossen. Im besten Fall können sie in zwei bis drei Stunden entschärfen.“

Leo nickte kurz und hob die Flasche. „Auf den besten Fall?“ Karin lachte und stieß mit ihr an.

Nachdem sie sich geeinigt hatten, was sie schauen wollten („Leo, ich guck kein Police Procedural in meiner Freizeit, mein verdammtes Leben is’n Police Procedural.“ „Broadchurch ist ‘ne Dramaserie. Und echt gut.“ „Ja, ist mir egal.“ „…“ „…ja dann mach halt an.“), verlief der Abend angenehm ruhig.

Karin hatte die letzten Stunden immer mal wieder auf ihr Handy geschaut, vermutlich um den Liveticker der Stadt zur Bombenentschärfung zu verfolgen, aber nie etwas gesagt. Diesmal jedoch legte sie das Handy nicht sofort wieder beiseite, sondern blickte eine ganze Zeit lang auf den Bildschirm, als schien sie über etwas nachzudenken.

„Alles ok? Gibt’s was Neues?“

Leo schaute kurz auf die Uhr und kam zum Schluss, dass die Zeit erstens überraschend schnell um ging, wenn sie sie mit Karin verbrachte, und zweitens, dass die Bombe vermutlich entweder schon entschärft war oder gerade entschärft wurde. Möglicherweise konnte Karin schon in einer halben Stunde oder so nach Hause.

Leo ertappte sich bei dem Wunsch, dass nicht alles glatt verlaufen würde; nicht, dass sie wollte, dass irgendetwas schief ging und am Ende jemand verletzt wurde, aber sie wünschte sich auch, dass Karin noch etwas bleiben würde. Sie hatten zwar nicht besonders viel geredet, außer dem ein oder anderen Kommentar zu der Serie, die sie gerade schauten, aber die Zweisamkeit war angenehm gewesen. Irgendwann waren sie näher zusammengerutscht, weil die Decke etwas zu kurz war (Leo hatte im selben Moment beschlossen sich nie wieder über die Größe der Decke zu beschweren), und das gedämpfte Licht, der Alkohol in ihrem Blut und Karins Nähe ließen sie wünschen, dass der Abend nie vorbeiging.

Nur dass er jetzt möglicherweise gleich vorbei war.

Karin atmete tief ein, schien eine Entscheidung zu treffen, nickte und legte das Handy endlich beiseite. Dann schaute sie Leo an und lächelte entschuldigend. „Entschärfung hat nicht geklappt, sie müssen sprengen.“ Leo versuchte sich ihre Freude nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Das wird aber noch ‘ne ganze Weile dauern“, stellte sie fest. „Sand und Wasser für die Sprengung ranschaffen, nochmal beide Klingeldurchgänge, Straßen nochmal sperren, Luftraum sperren…vor morgen früh wird das vermutlich nichts.“

„Jep. Tut mir Leid, ich wollte echt nicht…“

„Ist echt kein Problem“, unterbrach Leo sie. „Ich bezieh dir einfach gleich das Sofa, Klamotten werden wir auch grad noch finden. Ich glaub ich hab irgendwo auch noch ne zweite Zahnbürste..“

Sie sah Karins Mundwinkel zucken und brach etwas verlegen ab. Sie hatte vermutlich gerade viel zu enthusiastisch geklungen, und sie entdeckte spontan ihre Faszination für Strickmuster auf Decken, um Karins Blick auszuweichen.

„..ich hab ‘n paar Sachen im Auto“, gab Karin leise zu, und Leo schaute überrascht wieder hoch. „Ich hab gedacht, für den Fall der Fälle bin ich lieber vorbereitet. Außerdem wusste ich wie gesagt nicht, ob du überhaupt da bist.“ Sie zog die Schultern hoch und wirkte etwas verlegen.

Leo grinste und spürte ihr Selbstbewusstsein zurückkehren. „Gut. Muss ich zumindest nicht mein peinliches T-Shirt mit Biene Maja drauf für dich rauskramen.“ Karin verschluckte sich an ihrem Bier und schaute sie dann ungläubig an. „Du hast’n T-Shirt mit Biene Maja drauf?“

„Mh..ich schätze das wirst du jetzt nie erfahren.“ Das brachte ihr ein Kissen ins Gesicht ein, allerdings mit deutlich weniger Schwung als vermutlich geplant, weil Karin mit der linken Hand und ohne hinzuschauen geworfen hatte.

„Und dann noch die Hand beißen, die einen füttert“, lamentierte Leo scherzhaft, wartete aber sicherheitshalber ab, bis Karin das Bier weggestellt hatte, bevor sie ihr das Kissen mit Schwung zurück in den Schoß warf. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher wo sie das Selbstbewusstsein hernahm, sich so mit Karin zu kabbeln (die fast drei Bier die sie mittlerweile intus hatte mochten da eine Rollen spielen), aber sie genoss es. Ihre Kollegin nahm das Kissen und drehte sich halb herum, so dass sie Leo direkt ansah. Ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln und ihr Mund verzog sich ganz langsam zu einem Grinsen und... _oh_.

Leo hatte kurz vergessen, dass Karin nie vor einer Herausforderung zurückschreckte, gleich in welcher Form. Und sie war sich zwar nicht ganz sicher was für eine Herausforderung sie gerade ausgesprochen hatte, aber Karin hatte sie offensichtlich angenommen. Sie spürte wie Hitze in ihr aufstieg, als Karin sich langsam in ihre Richtung lehnte, dass Kissen immer noch in der Hand, und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der verboten gehörte.

Als sie bis auf etwa 30 Zentimeter herangekommen war hob sie das Kissen, schaute Leo eiskalt in die Augen und schlug ihr das Kissen vor die Brust. Leo hob die Braue und drückte es langsam wieder zurück, während sie Karins Blick unbeirrt erwiderte. Sie hatte vielleicht nicht Karins Bedürfnis jeden Zweikampf zu gewinnen, aber sie war nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, es war spät, und dieses Spiel konnten zwei spielen. Außerdem war das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch wieder da und sie wollte nicht aufhören, nicht solange Karin sie so ansah. Nicht solange sie noch den Mut hatte ihren Blick zumindest genauso zu erwidern.

Sie spürte mehr als das sie sah wie Karin erneut zuschlagen wollte, und hob diesmal direkt die Hand zur Abwehr. Dabei machte sie allerdings den Fehler, diesmal statt der Fingerspitzen die ganze Handfläche zu nehmen, und ein scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch ihre Hand.

Leo zischte leise und zog die Hand reflexartig zurück. Sofort verschwand das kampfeslustige Funkeln aus Karins Gesicht und wich ehrlicher Besorgnis. „Entschuldige…alles ok? Zeig mal..“

Bevor Leo protestieren konnte hatte Karin ihre Hand gegriffen und hielt sie vorsichtig ins Licht. Sanft strich sie mit dem Daumen erneut über die Ränder des Pflasters und versuchte offenbar festzustellen, ob die Wunde wieder blutete. Leo spürte, wie sich die Atmosphäre verschob und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie man atmete.

Karin, die sich um ihre Hand sorgte, während sie in der Küche standen, damit kam sie klar. Und Karin, die neben ihr saß, immer wieder ihren Arm streifte und sie anlächelte, während Leo anfing den Alkohol zu spüren, konnte sie auch gerade noch handhaben.

Aber Karin, die vergessen hatte, was personal space war, sich gegen sie lehnte und sanft über ihre Hand strich, als sei sie ihr wirklich wichtig?

Leo hatte die leise Befürchtung, dass sie gleich möglicherweise etwas sehr Dummes tun würde.

Karin hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit inzwischen von Leos Hand auf Leos Gesicht gelenkt, offenbar überzeugt, dass keine direkten Maßnahmen erforderlich waren, und betrachtete sie mit einem warmen Blick. Leo konnte jedes Detail in Karins braunen Augen erkennen, die Art, wie das Licht ihre helleren Haarsträhnen hervorhob, die Lachfältchen um ihre Augen. Sie spürte die sanfte Berührung ihrer Hand, den Atem auf ihrem Gesicht, wie sich Karins Bein gegen ihres drückte.

Und Leo wusste, dass sie nichts mehr hatte, hinter dem sie sich noch verstecken konnte. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild, sie fühlte sich außer Atem als wäre sie gerade einen Marathon gerannt, und ihr Blick wanderte von Karins Augen zu ihren Lippen. Ohne dass sie es wollte, aber auch ohne dass sie etwas dagegen hätte tun können. 

Karin bemerkte den Blick und ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich fast unmerklich. Leo war nicht in der Lage ihn zu deuten, und sie spürte wie Panik in ihr aufstieg. Ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen zeigten Karin alles, was Leo die letzten zwei Jahre versucht hatte zu verstecken.

Statt zurückzuweichen kam sie Leo jedoch langsam näher, und plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass Karin gar nicht mehr so gelassen wirkte, wie sie gedacht hatte. Sondern ebenfalls etwas außer Atem war. Und ihr Blick zu Leos Lippen glitt. Karins Hand hatte sich endlich von ihrer gelöst und sie spürte die Wärme ihrer Finger an ihrem Nacken, den Daumen, der liebevoll über ihre Wange strich und ihr Gesicht mit federleichtem Druck weiter zu Karin drehte.

Dann überbrückte sie endlich die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen, und Leo kam ihr instinktiv entgegen, während ihre eigene Hand Karins Arm fand, um sie näher zu ziehen.

Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten hielt Karin jedoch inne. Ihre Augen fanden Leos, und Leo sah plötzlich einen Anflug von Unsicherheit und eine unausgesprochene Frage darin. Sie nickte beinahe unmerklich, und als Karin sie endlich küsste, konnte sie den Anflug eines Lächelns spüren. Vielleicht war es auch ihr eigenes.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, war Leo sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie wie ein Idiot grinste, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die Anspannung der letzten Wochen fiel von ihr ab, und sie spürte, wie sie anfing zu lachen, ein befreiendes Lachen, einfach weil sie so glücklich war. Sie vergrub den Kopf in Karins Schulter, teils um ihr näher zu sein, teils um ihr Gesicht zu verbergen. Karin legte die Arme um sie und zog sie näher zu sich. Leo spürte an der leichten Vibration an ihrer Wange, dass sie ebenfalls leise lachte. Als sie schließlich aufhörte, legte sie ihre Wange gegen Leos Kopf und beinahe hätte Leo ihre Worte überhört.

„War das okay?“

Leo nickte gegen ihren Hals und drehte sich dann etwas, um richtig in Karins Armen zu liegen.

„Mehr als okay“, sagte sie leise und blickte liebevoll zu ihr hoch. Sie spürte wie Karin unter ihr eine bequemere Position suchte, jetzt da Leo halb auf ihr lag, und dann legten sich ihre Arme wieder um sie.

„Okay.“

Der Kuss gegen ihre Schläfe war federleicht, und Leo schloss lächelnd die Augen.

****** 

Als Leo am nächsten Tag aus Interesse nach der Fliegerbombe googelte, stellte sie fest, dass sie schon gegen halb zwölf letzte Nacht erfolgreich entschärft worden war. Karin hatte nicht mal den Anstand beschämt auszusehen. Leo konnte ihr nicht wirklich böse sein.

**Author's Note:**

> Wer die Liedanspielung gesehen und verstanden hat, darf sich jetzt beim Gehen noch einen virtuellen Keks mitnehmen xD


End file.
